


A Perfect Pair

by littlebrother



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Crack, SuperCorp, how did this happen, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebrother/pseuds/littlebrother
Summary: "It took Miss Luthor some time to realise the secret power she possessed just centimetres away from her magnificent mind, but once she did, things were never the same."A fic told from the POV of Lena Luthor's eyebrows. We all know they're the Beyonce's unborn twins of eyebrows.





	

We are equally perfect in every way. One does not outshine the other; we simply exist, persistently mirroring one another in our perpetual perfection. 

We weren’t always this way. It took Miss Luthor some time to realise the secret power she possessed just centimetres away from her magnificent mind, but once she did, things were never the same. 

Now, we have more definition than the Oxford Dictionary, and Miss Luthor is unstoppable. She plucks, trims, and sculpts us, and in return we give her unrivalled powers of persuasion. 

We make grown men small in boardroom meetings, compelling them to take deals outrageously benefitting Miss Luthor, and with a subtle twitch of geniality we make them believe it was their idea all along. 

We draw in women wearing elegant dresses at hotel bars and lounges with our alluring undulations. Once they are within our sphere of influence, there is little they can do to escape. Not that they ever want to.

We only ever want the best for Miss Luthor. Indeed, she only deserves the very best.

We notice her before Miss Luthor does herself: Kara Danvers. She is utterly enticing, with bright blue eyes framed by quaint tortoiseshell glasses. She thinks Miss Luthor doesn’t notice how she stumbles over her words and flushes with heat when we raise experimentally in her direction. But we notice. 

We dance for her.

We arch and quirk and furrow, conveying the full spectrum of human emotion in our subtle movements. It is, without a doubt, our best work. 

It is only a matter or time before Kara Danvers falls under our spell.

Miss Luthor makes it clear that she is content for them to take their time, but we are impatient. There is so much more we can show Kara Danvers. 

We can show her just how close we can get to Miss Luthor’s hairline, or our subtle dance while Miss Luthor does what she does best between Kara Danvers’ legs, or we can reveal the specific crinkle that forms between us just moments before Miss Luthor comes undone. 

But alas. The two of them have agreed to wait, to ‘take things slow’. Fools. They are missing out on quite the show. But all in good time.

Kara Danvers makes Miss Luthor happy, and therefore, so are we. Around her, our hard lines and angles become soft and rounded. Miss Luthor smiles more than ever before, and we shift into new shapes and expand into uncharted emotive territory.

We crinkle with delight when Kara Danvers surprises Miss Luthor with takeout, even after Miss Luthor had to cancel on their dinner date because of her heavy workload. 

We quirk in amusement when Kara Danvers eventually tells Miss Luthor she is Supergirl, even though she knew the moment she laid eyes on the Kryptonian. A pair of glasses and a ponytail weren’t much of a disguise, despite how vehemently Kara Danvers protested.

We pinch in sorrow when Kara Danvers bolts upright in the middle of the night—another nightmare from Krypton. Miss Luthor knows she will never understand the extent of what her soul mate lost, but she always holds her close and whispers gently in her ear until she is able to find sleep once again. 

We slant downwards in disapproval when Kara Danvers arrives home with a minuscule black and white kitten cradled in her arms; however, we eventually soften when the kitten curls into Miss Luthor’s side, and soon enough, they become inseparable. 

We arch in surprise upon discovering that Kara Danvers is a magnificent painter. As time passes, Miss Luthor learns new things about Kara Danvers every day, and we bear witness and arch in the same way each time. Every time we think it’s the last time, Kara Danvers goes ahead and surprises her again.

We twist and contort in agony when Miss Luthor delivers her first child, and shudder tears of joy as she holds her in her arms for the first time. 

We furrow in concentration when Miss Luthor decides on flowers with which to fill Kara Danvers’ office on their anniversary—the decision never gets easier, no matter how many years pass. 

From time to time, we miss the thrill we received from the successful seduction of a stranger. But the expressions we are called on to make in our new life with Kara Danvers are infinitely worth the trade. We will dance for her, always.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke spawned from an idea I got at 3am but somehow I got invested and somehow it turned out kind of sweet idk man Supercorp is doing weird things to me. Check out my other fic, I promise it's nothing like this trash. Unless you liked this, in which case it's exactly like this trash.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Imperfect Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034162) by [Lola_McGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee)




End file.
